Indebted
by Sallie A. Walker
Summary: She was indebted to an Ohtori Kyouya eight million yen. Now she was indebted to him something quite different. Kyouya's POV availabe also in another story. This story is COMPLETE.


**Title:** Indebted

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **She was once indebted to an Ohtori Kyouya eight million yen. Now she was indebted something quite different.

A/N: Finally decided to come up with the sequel ;). I had much more fun writing this story than Kyouya's--his just had to be so dreary. I think this one came out much better too. Reflects less of her character than her feelings, since I was more inspired by the latter. Hope ya'll enjoy, and remember: reviews are what make us writers want to write ;D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about typing this every story that I write about it wouldn't I?

* * *

He was like an impossible mystery, and yet an irresistible delicacy.

Haruhi twiddled her 0.7 mechanical pencil between her forefinger and thumb as she tried hard to concentrate on her calculus homework, and not on the male figure sitting across from her, typing away at the laptop. It was already late in the afternoon, well after club activities, and it was just her and Kyouya-senpai in the Third Music Room. She was doing (or rather, trying her best to do) her calculus homework, and Kyouya was doing God-knows-what on the laptop. Still, they kept each other company, minding their own business after a long day of twiddling girls and immature club members bothering theirs.

She didn't know what it was that drew her thoughts to him, like a moth to a flame. Not referring him actually as a fire, because he wasn't a person to exude obvious warmth. Rather, he was the type to care and give, but mask it with cold words and seeming diffidence. It was his way, his personality, and at the same time it was what captivated Haruhi's dreams, her thoughts, her mind.

There was something alluring, in the very casual elegance of his posture as he sat cross-legged and typing away, focusing on the laptop screen. The way he stared so intently at the screen, and yet figure still exuded the air of relaxation. She wondered what went on behind the glass spectacles, what went on inside the framework of that impossibly brilliant mind of his.

She found she knew very little about him, and was just beginning to venture only a little beyond the surface. What Haruhi did know about him though, was that contrary to common belief, Ohtori Kyouya was a person who cared.

She remembered that day at the expo, when he, without a thought, went forth and spared the woman from fraud. And then later covered it up with a lie, sounding shameful but hiding a benevolent character.

Haruhi may not have known much about his upbringing, but from what she could tell from little snippets of talking to Kyouya, she knew it must've not been the happiest, nor the warmest. Such lack would cause a lack in the nutrition of one's soul, causing twisted philosophy and cold barriers. But she knew that inside those cold barriers, was a warm and beating heart.

So she did not pity him, nor shun him, as anyone else would. What she did feel towards him though, she did not know.

She closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair. In her mind's eye, she saw those cool, intent onyx eyes above her, the close proximity of his face. She remembered feeling the cool touch of the sheets, and the stillness of the room. Haruhi recalled all the things that had happened there that night, and her surprise and revelation that Kyouya could actually be a _nice_ guy.

That was all she concluded from the situation… was it? It should be.

Then why did her heart hammer like mad when he climbed on top of her, and his face drew close to hers? Why did her breath catch in her throat as she gazed in his dark, fathomless eyes?

…Questions that probably shouldn't be answered.

Haruhi rubbed her temples and sat back up. She stared at her blank paper, reading the same equation over and over again as the wheels in her mind turned and turned.

It was funny though, and a shame. They had so much in common, but their differences set them apart by miles. Kyouya was born into wealth and riches, and she into a lower class family. He was accustomed to coldness and logic, she was used to warm hearth and simplicities. He was used to hiding under a mask, and she was an open book. Besides their constant banters on abortion, women's rights (they left gay marriage safely out of the way), and so on and such forth—even though they were entertaining to a point, she would like to get to know the Kyouya that was under the mask. The mask of constant coldness, and politeness.

She felt like she wanted to remove his spectacles, and gaze into his eyes until she found the bottom.

What they did have in common, was their curiosity in things, and their ability to strive for higher heights, further milestones. His position as third son in the Ohtori family was just the same as her birth into a working class family. Her goals to become a lawyer were just like his desiring to become next heir of the Ohtori Group—both improbable, yet if they dreamed on, and worked just a bit harder, maybe just possible. They were both dreamers, and both slaves to their dreams—nothing else commanded more attention.

And they were both curious to just about anything—Haruhi to the fundamentals of things, and Kyouya to the miniscule details. While Haruhi questioned the very life style of the rich, Kyouya was busy observing the lifestyles of each of those 'rich bastards', and keeping immaculate notes of them in his black notebook. When Haruhi raised question of why it was right for abortion to exist in the first place, Kyouya answered that it suits the wishes of women, and why would it matter if women's rights seemed to matter more to her? They kept each other busy and amused with their provoking questions and debates. And when they were tired, they just sat side by side and accompanied each other.

Haruhi couldn't tell to his face how 'peaceful' she felt when she simply sat by his side as she did her homework, read a book, or studied. It wasn't that he would use it to blackmail her, or raise her debt—her debts were canceled long ago—it was just that she thought he wouldn't consider it as 'merit'. That was what bothered her the most, for some reason. When she once could've been afraid of things from a raise in her debt to being banished from the country simply by the name of 'Ohtori Kyouya', she was now afraid that this same person would reject her simple compliment that she enjoyed his company.

Now this was the oddest thing of all.

Once upon a time she was indebted eight million yen to a person named Ohtori Kyouya. Now, she was indebted in feelings. And Haruhi didn't know if she should pay him because she didn't know if she'll be paid back. But just for the record, since she couldn't say it to the person right across from her—

Haruhi thinks she may be in love with an Ohtori.


End file.
